In a mobile communication system, after a User Equipment (UE) gets attached to a network, the network side allocates a wireless coverage called “paging area” to the UE. When the UE releases the connection with the network, if the network needs to send signaling or user-plane data to the UE, the network sends a paging message to the UE within the paging area; when the UE moves out from the current paging area, the UE needs to send a location update request to the network, and the network side allocates a new paging area to the UE.
Obviously, the UE sends the location update request more frequently if the UE moves faster. The speed and the scope of moving of a person are limited. In order to move quickly in a wide scope, people uses means of transport, for example, bus, metro, train, and ship. On a means of transport, all UEs move at the same speed in the same direction.
On some occasions such as parade and demonstration, masses of walkers may move together.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that: If a large number of UEs in the same location move toward the same destination at the same speed, when the UEs send location update requests to the network separately in a short time, the network needs to determine the current location of the UEs according to the location update request. The network receives masses of location update requests in a very short time, which leads to sharp increase of the processing load of the network.